


so mama don't worry

by nikiforov



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Miya Twins, Post-Time Skip, YouTube AU kinda, established sakuatsu, mentioned: suna & sakusa, mysteriously sexual & romantic sunaosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiforov/pseuds/nikiforov
Summary: osamu: i just have a thought about you dying. like now— like in my life nowosamu: and i hate it. like i—atsumu: wh—atsumu: you hate me in your life?osamu: no? fuckin—osamu: LISTEN to what i’m trying to tell you broosamu: i love youatsumu: oh? OHa.k.a atsumu and osamu play truth or drink for the MSBY black jackals youtube channel, and chaos ensues
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1079
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	so mama don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> it's written in dialogue format. i think there's no alarming stuff except probably their conversation about threesome with them as twins (they're both AGAINST it, i just feel like maybe some people wouldn't really be comfortable with the conversation itself. the word threesome was on the question that started the section, so if you're uncomfortable with that please just skip down to the next question a.k.a the one about which one of them was a mistake lol). let me know if i miss anything else!
> 
> (and just imagine that all the curse words are censored)

─────────────────────────────

**The Miya Twins Play Truth or Drink | Atsumu Log #9**

1,026,637 views | 👍678k 👎231 SHARE SAVE

─────────────────────────────

 **MSBY Black Jackals** **☑**  
678K subscribers

Atsumu and Osamu sit face to face last weekend to play  
Truth or Drink. A stack of cards was provided, and the  
challenge was to answer the question on the card. They  
took turns as the one being asked and the one asking.  
They both had two choices: to answer or to take a shot!

SHOW MORE

─────────────────────────────

_(atsumu and osamu were sitting face to face. in front of them was a small table, with a stack of cards in the middle and three bottles of different liquors plus two shot glasses on atsumu’s right side of the table. the camera was shooting from osamu’s right side.)_

osamu: so how do we do this?

osamu: (checking the cards in front of them)

 **atsumu:** no

 **atsumu:** you’re not supposed to peek at the cards

osamu: what

 **atsumu:** dumbass

osamu: please... don’t...

 **atsumu:** okay?

 **atsumu:** we’re supposed to introduce ourselves

osamu: why

 **atsumu:** because they don’t know you, dumbass

osamu: what? you too?

osamu: it’s your channel, they know you

 **atsumu:** stop making this hard on both of us

osamu: i’m just asking

 **atsumu:** you’re insufferable

osamu: you asked me to be on this

 **atsumu:** to be fair it was omi’s idea

osamu: and?

 **atsumu:** AND?

 **atsumu:** let’s just— hi

 **atsumu:** i’m atsumu miya from the msby black jackals

 **atsumu:** i play setter

 **atsumu:** and this is—

osamu: his better looking twin

osamu: osamu miya

 **atsumu:** don’t say anything

osamu: i’m looking at you

osamu: why are you so pissed you were the one begging me to be on this

 **atsumu:** first of all i didn’t BEG

 **atsumu** : second of all it’s OMI’s idea

 **atsumu** : and i was running out of idea for my 9th log

osamu: fine

osamu: whatever

 **atsumu** : you’re so not gonna survive this

_Guess what I’m thinking._

**atsumu** : what? like randomly?

osamu: yeah

osamu: come on, just do it

osamu: what am i thinking right now

 **atsumu** : his head is twisted, do you guys know that?

 **atsumu** : (looking into the camera)

osamu: you don’t even know what i’m thinking about

 **atsumu** : is it a person?

osamu: no

osamu: it’s a… thing

osamu: something small

osamu: (talking to people behind the camera) can i give him a clue?

osamu: living room related

 **atsumu** : shit

 **atsumu** : what

osamu: on three, come on

 **atsumu** : shit shit

osamu: one, two, three

osamu: the remote

 **atsumu** : (at the same time with osamu) the phone

osamu: (laughing)

osamu: like, the house phone?

 **atsumu** : no…

 **atsumu** : cellphone

osamu: that’s…

osamu: not something exclusive to the living room

 **atsumu** : i panicked, okay

 **atsumu** : and you sometimes picked something that’s under the nose

osamu: what’s that even supposed to mean

 **atsumu** : you know what i mean

osamu: yeah i do

osamu: doesn’t change the fact that you’re just giving out a proof of why you’re the dumber twin

 **atsumu** : shut yer trap

_Have we ever slept with the same person?_

osamu: have we?

 **atsumu:** i mean i’m gay

osamu: i don’t think that’s an answer to this

 **atsumu:** i’m saying i only fuck dudes

osamu: so you’re saying you don’t know if i also fucked dudes?

 **atsumu:** well

osamu: well?

 **atsumu:** WELL!??

osamu: (starting to laugh)

 **atsumu:** answer me osamu!

osamu: we’re twins for 25 years

 **atsumu:** well i mean i had a feeling?

 **atsumu:** but i don’t want to assume

osamu: (laughing hysterically before taking a shot)

osamu: i like guys too

osamu: i thought you knew?

 **atsumu** : i told you i didn’t want to assume!

 **atsumu** : and like, i don’t really care

 **atsumu** : in a good way

osamu: shit this is awkward

osamu: yeah i’m into dudes

osamu: but girls are fine too

osamu: i like both

 **atsumu** : no, i knew you dated girls

 **atsumu:** so like a bi?

osamu: i don’t know man i don’t label it

 **atsumu:** god, i knew it

 **atsumu:** you fucked with rintarou didn’t you

osamu: (practically screaming)

osamu: WHAT THE FUCK

 **atsumu** : SENIOR YEAR

 **atsumu:** YER MAKING SEX EYES AT EACH OTHER

 **atsumu:** AFTER PRACTICES

 **atsumu:** i thought you were just being weird though but it was like

 **atsumu:** super gay

 **atsumu:** but i was like, nah, samu don’t fuck with guys

 **atsumu:** literally

osamu: well i did not

osamu: back in high school

 **atsumu:** you're telling me you fucked rintarou AFTER high school?

osamu: dude stop

osamu: you KNEW

 **atsumu:** well i have to confirm?

 **atsumu:** also, ew?

osamu: so?

 **atsumu:** what ‘so?’?!?

osamu: have we ever slept with the same person?

 **atsumu:** HAVE WE?

osamu: i don’t think so

osamu: most of my flings are from uni

 **atsumu:** that’s good to know

osamu: you didn't answer my question

osamu: have we?

 **atsumu:** what?

 **atsumu:** oh my god, you’re asking me if i ever had sex with rintarou?

osamu: well?

 **atsumu:** I NEVER

osamu: thank god

osamu: why though?

osamu: he’s hot

 **atsumu** : i’m drinking

 **atsumu** : (taking a shot)

_How do people tell us apart?_

**atsumu** : like aside from the hair?

 **atsumu** : by the way, i did this first

osamu: yeah i copied him

 **atsumu** : before the hair, everyone would just “hey miya!” us

osamu: wait really?

 **atsumu** : i mean at school

 **atsumu** : and if the twin responded with “hey what's up” or any variations of that, that’d be me

 **atsumu** : if the twin responded with “ha” or something way more fucking dry, then it’s you

osamu: how come i didn’t know about this?

 **atsumu** : because you’re dry as fuck

 **atsumu** : nah, kidding

 **atsumu** : to be honest i didn’t notice it too

 **atsumu** : until aran told me

 **atsumu** : also, we weren’t actually allowed to colour our hair?

osamu: yeah we got called into the headmaster’s office

 **atsumu** : oh shit, yeah i remember

 **atsumu** : and you did _that_

osamu: i asked them if they could actually tell us apart before the hair

osamu: and they all froze, the teachers

osamu: so in the end they all let it slide

 **atsumu** : it was smooth, brother

osamu: thank you

osamu: nowadays, we’re not like at the same place all the time?

osamu: so i stopped colouring my hair and i don’t know, i just don’t give a fuck anymore

 **atsumu** : mom can always tell us apart though even before the hair, i don’t know how

osamu: can dad tell us apart?

 **atsumu** : i think so

 **atsumu** : but like, after three sentences

_Who is the older twin?_

**atsumu** : this is funny

osamu: oh right

osamu: they never really told us when we were younger

 **atsumu** : so we were just waiting, i don’t know

 **atsumu** : like until we can see which one of us acted more mature as we grew older?

 **atsumu** : osamu was more mature

osamu: i wasn't?

osamu: well, sometimes i feel like an older brother, you know

osamu: doing those things, like stopping you from crying

osamu: or feeding you

 **atsumu** : well i was a crybaby

 **atsumu** : and there was a twist

 **atsumu** : i think we were 14?

 **atsumu** : when mom accidentally told us i am actually minutes older than osamu

osamu: and we stood there frozen

osamu: i felt like i was being lied to, until i realize that i wasn’t

 **atsumu** : me too, like “well i was the one acting like i’m the younger”

 **atsumu** : and it actually changed nothing

osamu: yeah

osamu: he’s still a crybaby and i’m still the more mature one

 **atsumu** : yeah

 **atsumu** : and i think it’s less of an older-younger sibling kind of thing

 **atsumu** : but more like an atsumu-osamu kind of thing

 **atsumu** : it’s just our personality

_Who do our parents like more?_

osamu: me

 **atsumu** : hold on a second

osamu: what

 **atsumu:** i think dad likes me more

 **atsumu:** but you’re definitely mom's favorite

osamu: dad likes me more

 **atsumu:** the fuck are you saying?

osamu: no dude listen

osamu: wait no

 **atsumu** : what are you even saying

 **atsumu:** (taking a shot)

osamu: NOW that i think about it

osamu: i get it, i get it

 **atsumu:** right?

osamu: yeah

osamu: i think dad likes you more because you guys are more alike?

osamu: like when you have your mind set on something, you just won’t stop

osamu: and like, you both give your all

osamu: i mean me too, sometimes

osamu: but dad doesn’t like how i kinda jump from one thing to another

 **atsumu** : he appreciates it, man

 **atsumu** : it’s just that osamu sometimes feel inferior or some shit, and he didn’t end up doing his best

osamu: what

 **atsumu** : it’s true

 **atsumu** : i mean i know i’m not the boss of you

 **atsumu** : i just think that you’re better at doing something out of the box, and like rocking it

 **atsumu:** so i’ll always like support you doing, whatever you want in the end

osamu: (starting to laugh)

osamu: what?

 **atsumu** : dude listen

 **atsumu** : i mean

 **atsumu** : you can do something totally unexpected and you're still gonna nail it

 **atsumu:** like that’s your forte, but dad doesn’t really like it

 **atsumu:** too risky

osamu: ah that’s why you think mom likes me more

 **atsumu:** yeah

 **atsumu:** mom’s like… more carefree

 **atsumu:** she told me something like

 **atsumu:** “i like seeing osamu getting immersed in his ‘new things’” you know what i’m saying

osamu: why are you making that punctuation gesture

 **atsumu:** because i don’t know your new things dude, you have a lot of new things

osamu: well you’re not wrong

 **atsumu:** are you crying?

osamu: fuck no, it’s the alcohol

 **atsumu:** fucking liar

osamu: i feel like you’re picking up on my cursing dictionary

 **atsumu:** been feeling really pissed lately with ya

_Have you ever been jealous of me?_

**atsumu** : i’m gonna have to be honest with ya

osamu: what, YOU DID?

 **atsumu** : like once or twice

 **atsumu** : the major ones

 **atsumu** : god i need alcohol for this

 **atsumu** : (taking a shot)

osamu: what? you mean you have small tiny jealousy too?

 **atsumu:** STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT

osamu: i can’t

osamu: shit atsumu i can’t

osamu: (holding back his laughter)

 **atsumu:** i hate you

osamu: wait WHEN?

 **atsumu:** the major ones?

osamu: the major ones

 **atsumu** : god this is so stupid

 **atsumu** : i think it was freshman high school?

 **atsumu** : we were at a practice, with some alumni

osamu: oh yeah we had those

 **atsumu** : right

 **atsumu** : and this dude was like looking at you, and then he was like “can you set for me”

osamu: ah shit

 **atsumu:** AND you were like “ok sure” so you were setting for him

osamu: no shit i remember this

 **atsumu** : SO you were setting for him for like three times and he was like “you should join the tryout to be the starting setter, these sets feel good” or something

osamu: no shit

 **atsumu** : yes shit

osamu: NO

osamu: i mean i did remember this

osamu: bro, i froze

 **atsumu** : you did

 **atsumu** : i kinda thought that you felt bad or something

osamu: NO listen

osamu: when he said that, i was like “shit, if tsumu heard this, he’s gonna take it to the heart”

 **atsumu** : yeah

osamu: and it was dumb that you did

 **atsumu** : i was like sixteen dude

osamu: WE WERE

osamu: dumbass, we’re twins

 **atsumu:** irrelevant

osamu: it was DUMB

osamu: you knew he didn’t mean it

osamu: he was just firing us all up

 **atsumu** : actually i was jealous because you could do it too you know

 **atsumu** : i mean sure he exaggerated the starting setter thing

 **atsumu** : it was more like “osamu can do everything i can”

osamu: yeah but you do your things better

 **atsumu** : well it didn’t cross my mind

 **atsumu** : because i was a bitter angry teen

osamu: you’re still a bitter angry, but not teen

 **atsumu** : what are you even saying

 **atsumu** : oh, and the other small little jealousy were stupid

 **atsumu** : like when i woke up in the middle of the night starving and i realized i can’t cook shit

 **atsumu** : and i was always like “damn, if i’m osamu i’d be making some decent dish right now”

osamu: you’re not gonna ask me?

 **atsumu** : what?

 **atsumu** : do you? get jealous of me?

osamu: now that you ask

osamu: (taking a shot)

 **atsumu** : why are you baiting me if you don’t want to answer?

osamu: no dumbass

osamu: i want to answer, i just need the alcohol

 **atsumu** : please don’t ruin our good relationship

osamu: it was rather dumb actually

 **atsumu** : what was it?

 **atsumu** : was it something important to you?

 **atsumu** : like that setter thing i had?

osamu: i told you, it was dumb

 **atsumu** : what was it dude, tell me

osamu: your abs?

 **atsumu** : what the fuck

 **atsumu** : you serious?

 **atsumu** : but you’re like? great?

osamu: no, not now

osamu: remember those first few months after uni when i seriously started onigiri miya

 **atsumu** : yeah? why?

osamu: well i used to play for fun in uni, right

osamu: but then i graduated

osamu: also the business started kinda bumpy, you remember?

 **atsumu** : yeah

 **atsumu** : not gonna lie i hate seeing you hitting rock bottom like that

osamu: yeah

osamu: it was shitty

osamu: i stopped talking to everyone, including you

 **atsumu** : we still texted each other, though?

osamu: that was bare minimum

 **atsumu** : right

 **atsumu** : but i thought you were just busy?

osamu: i mean yeah, but it could’ve been better

 **atsumu** : damn, i feel bad now

osamu: shut up, let me talk

osamu: i wasn’t feeling like myself

osamu: so i stopped doing a lot of things i used to do on the regular

osamu: including hittin da gym

 **atsumu** : okay i can see why you call this _dumb_

osamu: can you shut up for more than 10 seconds

osamu: god i remember opening snapchat and you were flexing those workout afterglow like everyday

osamu: and i wanted those abs too

osamu: like it was painful seeing you had those and i didn’t, at the time

osamu: also you posted shirtless mirror selfies everyday after your gym routine for like two months

osamu: like, i knew you were an athlete, but still

osamu: WHORE

 **atsumu** : SAMU

osamu: and i was like

osamu: “shut up—

osamu: how can he be like that, and i be like this”

osamu: and then i started working out again because i want my sixpack back

 **atsumu** : dumbass

osamu: (starting to laugh)

osamu: i know

 **atsumu** : (joining in laughing)

osamu: but it was good

osamu: getting back to my workout routine also got my mental health better, you know

osamu: so thanks to that petty jealousy

 **atsumu** : i can’t believe everyone called me the dumber twin

 **atsumu** : once this video’s out, you’re over dude

osamu: please cut this part

 **atsumu** : no please don’t

 **atsumu** : it’s cute, we’re being vulnerable

_Would you ever have a threesome with me?_

osamu: what the fuck, atsumu

 **atsumu** : it’s the card, not me

 **atsumu** : i hate this card

osamu: the answer’s no

osamu: ew

 **atsumu** : why though?

osamu: DUDE

 **atsumu** : NO

 **atsumu** : i mean me too, i wouldn’t ever want to

 **atsumu** : i just want to know your reason

 **atsumu** : like obviously because we’re twins, right?

osamu: RIGHT

 **atsumu** : but like, what else?

osamu: no offense but like

osamu: i don’t even want to touch you

 **atsumu** : same…

osamu: i know right

osamu: like it’s disgusting. i don’t even want to—

osamu: (trying to touch the tips of atsumu’s fingers)

osamu: EWWWW

 **atsumu** : dude, i totally understand

 **atsumu** : but for me, it’s also like because i don’t want someone comparing us?

 **atsumu** : like, in real time

osamu: holy shit, yeah

 **atsumu** : i mean at the end of the day, they must have a favorite

osamu: yeah i don’t want that

 **atsumu** : me too

 **atsumu** : also even if i didn't have a problem with like one threesome— which I DID

 **atsumu** : i don’t want to risk the word getting out

 **atsumu** : that we had a threesome with someone once—that it's possible

 **atsumu** : like, i don’t want to be fetishized

osamu: dude, why are you talking like you don’t have a boyfriend right now?

 **atsumu** : because it’s a hypothetical situation, asshole

 **atsumu** : don’t start a fight that did not exist

osamu: (laughing)

osamu: sorry. but, yeah

osamu: i also don’t like that

osamu: i’ve had enough of people drunkenly hitting on me and like

osamu: confessing they've been fantasizing to take the both of us at the same time

 **atsumu** : shit right

 **atsumu** : they did that all the time

osamu: i mean i was always like, whatever

osamu: but like you said

osamu: if we really did it, i couldn’t imagine the amount of people that would be even braver to ask for those

 **atsumu** : shit, exactly

 **atsumu** : just

 **atsumu** : totally a no no

_Which one of us was a mistake?_

**atsumu** : why are you laughing, what’s the question?

osamu: nah i think it’s an error

 **atsumu** : what

osamu: i think this card slipped in

osamu: like, this is a card that's supposed to be played by regular siblings

 **atsumu** : what are we? super siblings?

osamu: no dumbass we’re twins

osamu: it says ‘which one of us was a mistake’

 **atsumu** : you?

osamu: the fuck dude

osamu: if i was a mistake then you were too

osamu: we were made together

 **atsumu** : please don’t say something like that

osamu: you started it

 **atsumu** : please don’t let them watch this

osamu: (laughing his ass off)

 **atsumu** : (furrowing his eyebrows but laughing)

 **atsumu** : no seriously i am never gonna show them this

osamu: mom knows you do these youtube things though

 **atsumu:** ah, fuck

osamu: but wouldn’t it be funny

 **atsumu** : what?

 **atsumu** : like if we’re a mistake and instead of one they got a set of twins?

osamu: yeah

osamu: like if we’re a mistake and instead of just me, they got you too

 **atsumu** : why are you doing this?

osamu: it’s fun

 **atsumu** : you’re making fun of me but you’re still saying that you’re a mistake too

osamu: well i’m not a sensitive asshole unlike someone

 **atsumu** : shut up

 **atsumu** : (facing the camera)

 **atsumu** : none of us is a mistake

 **atsumu** : we’re ONE SET, and our parents love us

_What are your biggest complaints about my partner?_

**atsumu** : dude, answer

osamu: nah i’m drinking

osamu: (taking a shot)

 **atsumu** : whaaat

 **atsumu** : you have complaints for omi?

osamu: i’m drinking

 **atsumu** : dude, answer

osamu: no

osamu: i don’t want to have an opinion on your relationship

 **atsumu** : i think i know what you’re actually thinking

 **atsumu** : of omi and i

osamu: no

 **atsumu** : i know, let me try

osamu: fine, shoot

osamu: but i’ll just answer with yes or no

 **atsumu** : i think you hate the way he seems so indifferent towards me even though we’re literally in a romantic relationship

osamu: (wasn’t answering and was taking another shot)

 **atsumu** : you said you’d answer! yes or no?

osamu: yeah that was one of them

 **atsumu** : this is kind of awkward

osamu: i fucking told you

 **atsumu** : aaaaa i shouldn’t have asked

osamu: wait

osamu: can i say more?

osamu: i understand the way you two love each other

osamu: some twisted shit. but if it suits you, then it suits you

osamu: it’s more like, i love you bro

osamu: and i’m just saying that, kiyoomi sakusa—

osamu: (facing the camera)

osamu: love my brother louder, please

 **atsumu** : (bursting out laughing)

osamu: you’re laughing at me?

 **atsumu** : yeah?

 **atsumu** : what the fuck is ‘love my brother louder’?

osamu: can’t believe i’m being fucking kind to you like this, and you’re throwing the free kindness under the bus

osamu: i mean like

osamu: you’re a man of parade, dude

osamu: you want to be celebrated

osamu: don’t lie to my face

 **atsumu** : well you got that right

 **atsumu** : (taking a shot)

osamu: i’m not saying that kiyoomi doesn’t love you enough or something

osamu: shit i’m being rude

osamu: (facing the camera)

osamu: for the record you’re probably the best boyfriend atsumu ever had, kiyoomi

osamu: trust me, tsumu and i have been twins for 25 years

osamu: it’s more like

osamu: because of that, i want you to be literally the best

osamu: do some dramatic grand shit this boy loves so much

 **atsumu** : you’re embarrassing me

osamu: i’m saying the things you’re probably too scared to ask from your partner

 **atsumu** : i think i’m gonna cry

 **atsumu** : this vodka is so good what the fuck

osamu: see

osamu: this is my act of service

 **atsumu** : (facing the camera with teary eyes)

 **atsumu** : kiyoomi sakusa, i love you

osamu: (laughing)

osamu: i mean it though, kiyoomi

osamu: (dramatically staring into the camera again)

osamu: love him bigger. love him grand

 **atsumu** : fuck you dude

 **atsumu** : i love you

 **atsumu** : wait, can i say something about rintarou too?

osamu: who says i’m dating rintarou?

 **atsumu** : you don’t?

 **atsumu** : i literally caught you two at your place

osamu: it’s complicated

osamu: AND FOR THE RECORD, atsumu didn’t walk in on us or anyth— DUDE you were acting like you didn't know i fucked dudes?!

 **atsumu** : no, no. it just clicked. and it doesn’t matter if it’s during or after

 **atsumu** : now i know you two were definitely fucking on the fucking couch

osamu: too many details, bro

 **atsumu** : too many rintarou too

 **atsumu** : sorry dude

 **atsumu** : (asking directly to osamu) should we cut all the parts with rintarou’s name?

osamu: nah, he’s cool

osamu: wait

osamu: we should just ask him after this video

 **atsumu** : i know right

 **atsumu** : it’s weird that you're not dating him but you spoke on his behalf

 **atsumu** : (squinting towards osamu as he took a shot)

_Who would probably die sooner?_

osamu: it’s the last card

 **atsumu** : that’s fucked up

osamu: why?

 **atsumu** : why?

 **atsumu** : i mean the question

 **atsumu** : it’s almost like asking me whether to kill you, or kill myself

osamu: no, it’s not?

osamu: it’s asking you, which one of us would probably die sooner

osamu: like maybe me, if i’m being too reckless

osamu: or you, if you keep refusing to get a fucking rest

 **atsumu** : do you ever think about if one of us died?

osamu: i mean, yeah?

 **atsumu** : HOW CAN YOU

osamu: i just sometimes have a thought about you dying

osamu: like now

osamu: like in my life now

osamu: and i hate it

osamu: like i—

 **atsumu** : wh—

 **atsumu** : you hate me in your life? (voice getting weaker at the end of his question)

osamu: no? fuckin—

osamu: LISTEN to what i’m trying to tell you bro

osamu: i love you

 **atsumu:** oh? OH

osamu: like every time i think about it, i don’t even get past being angry

osamu: like i'm just stuck at being angry, thinking that i’d have to live a life without you

 **atsumu** : osamu

 **atsumu** : seriously

 **atsumu** : i can’t imagine a life where i don’t have a twin?

 **atsumu** : like

 **atsumu** : (taking a shot)

 **atsumu** : fuck these cards

osamu: wait, so you’re imagining being born without a twin?

 **atsumu** : what the fuck?

 **atsumu** : dude, listen

 **atsumu** : i mean

 **atsumu** : if you died, then it’s a world without you. it’s a world without my twin for me, and i don’t want that

 **atsumu** : like, nah. i just don’t want to think about it

 **atsumu** : at all

osamu: me too

osamu: shit, this is so weird

 **atsumu** : i know

 **atsumu** : i’ve never felt so much love for you in me

 **atsumu** : aren’t we supposed to hate each other?

osamu: i never hated you, okay

osamu: you’re just damn irritating sometimes

 **atsumu** : me too

 **atsumu** : you too

osamu: we don't make any sense anymore

osamu: i think we have too much alcohol in our system

 **atsumu** : yeah

  


**Author's Note:**

> that is probably one of the worst ways to end a youtube video HAHA
> 
> this was HEAVILY inspired by this [youtube series](https://youtu.be/ijnxTg2Uky8) of twins doing the truth or drink game. i'm sorry if it's too short! please let me know if you find a mistake (i didn't re-read this haha).
> 
> also i might probably do another one with suna, kita, & sakusa. please let me know what you think of this too! thank you for reading.


End file.
